


The Carver and the Hare

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: jacksepticeye, natewantstobattle
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bunny!Nate, Dark Magic, Demon, Demon summonings, Demon!nate, Jacksepticeye egos, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Natemare - Freeform, Red writes, Sharing a Bed, Spooky, Toys, accidental summonings, bunny!natemare, demond, haunted, jacksepticeye - Freeform, shawn flynn - Freeform, spoopy, summonings, talking toys, toymaker, toymaker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ All Shawn wanted to do was come home and work with his toys a bit, too bad he got more than he bargained for.





	The Carver and the Hare

Red~ The Carver and the Hare

 

The room was lit by the bright sun shining through the window. A bed with dark green covers and a small lump sat in front of it. The rest of the room was relatively empty, besides a couple of beside tables and lamps.

  
The small lump in the bed groaned, stretching out a bit, "fucking mornings." His voice was deeper with a thick accent, made even thicker by sleep.

  
He debated if there was really a reason to get out of bed. He sighed and tossed the cover off him, already wanting to curl back up.

  
After he got himself sorted, he stumbled into the other room. Popping over the microwave he grabbed a bagel. He was shit at cooking, therefore why cook? He reached up and grabbed a mug, before pouring some stale coffee. It didn't really matter though, considering the amount of whiskey he poured next. They toys murmured their disapproval, before a harsh glare was turned on them.

  
He plopped down at his desk, wanting to sort through the mail before he continued with his regular activities. He scoffed when he saw the contents of a letter. It was a pentagram drawn on old parchment, weird smelling herbs dried in the ink, "Idiots wasting my time."

  
With that he tossed the letter on the desk. He grabbed his knife and his latest work, starting to carve away.

  
Maybe it was the special boost he added to his coffee, or maybe that he was tired as could be. Whatever it was, he made the mistake of cutting his palm, misjudging where the swipe should end. He cursed and shook his hand a little, blood dripping. He didn't even realize that he had gotten some on the letter until it had started glowing.

  
He immediately pushed back his chair, standing up in a hurry, "What in hells name-"

  
Black smoke started to seep into the room, curling around in front of him in large circles. Shawn backed up until his back hit the wall, holding his bloodied hand close. The toys were all talking in murmured excitement. Some scared some surprised, not having expected something like this to happen.

  
The smoke finally started to disburse when something coughed. There stood a... bunny?

  
A human-like figure was in the middle of the smoke. Bunny ears coming through it's dark purple hair. It had a large black sweater and some black jeans on. Fangs showed as it coughed, even though dull, looked like they could still do some damage. Glowing, light purple eyes sat behind glasses that had fallen down due to the coughing. It finally straightened out a bit, keeping its eyes on the floor, "You summoned me?"

  
Shawn raised his eyebrows, "like hell I did."

  
The bunny shrunk a little, looking around, before pointing to the pentagram that was now beneath its feet, "You summoned me."

  
"I didn't mean to. I don't require your services. Consider yourself un-summoned," he made a 'shoo' gesture, hoping the other would get the point.

  
The bunny shook its head, "I can only go back once a deal is completed or I'm sent."

  
Shawn glared, "I won't be making no deal with some devil."

  
The bunny nodded, "then you'll have to send me back."

  
"Well I don't know how to do that, nor do I have the time or patience," Shawn side-stepped from the bunny, turning around and going to the other room. He grabbed a first aid kit from under the sink and started tending to his cut.

  
"First I get a job at some nut house animation factory, then Mr.Mctwist shows up in my living room. Won't even look me straight in the eye. What's next," he grumbled.

  
He stomped back into the main room. The bunny morph had sat itself on the floor beside his desk. He plopped down in his chair, grabbing his knife once more, "What's your name?"

  
The bunny seemed a little shocked at this, "N-Nate, sir."

  
Shawn quirked a little before nodding once firmly, the room then stilled into silence.

  
~

  
The bunny stayed where it was while the human worked. Only after a long while did it speak up, "That much alcohol isn't very good for human."

  
Shawn glared at the bunny below him, before taking another swig in retaliation, "Don't believe I asked your thoughts."

  
The bunny wrapped its arms around its legs, "S-Sorry sir."

  
The man rolled his eyes, propping his feet up on the desk, "You won't be getting no soul outta me, you might as well be taking your leave."

  
Nate sighed, "I can't. Y-you summoned me. I must stay till my purpose is met."

  
Shawn huffed, hacking at the piece of wood in his hands more aggressively, "You have no purpose. I didn't mean to summon your sorry self."

  
The bunny let out a whimper, trying to shrink even more, "Sorry."

  
"Oh would you quit your blabbering," Shawn grumbled.

  
Nate nodded. A small while later it stood and went into the kitchen, Shawn ignoring it for his work.

  
The bunny came back in with a plate of eggs and toast, setting it down away from the wood clippings on the other's desk, before sitting down on the floor once more.

  
Shawn glanced over, noticing the bunny had a small bag of baby carrots. He chuckled, "The bunny likes carrots."

  
Nate curled up once more, "You have not given me any rules, therefore I abide by my former. I'm only allowed to have certain types of food, carrots being one." He popped another carrot in his mouth.

  
Shawn grabbed the plate made for him, "I didn't have any bread."

  
The bunny nodded, "I can create small things out of air."

  
"Interesting. I don't give a shit what you eat though," At that Shawn started looking around his meal, making sure it was safe to eat. When he deemed it safe enough, he shoveled a fork full in his mouth.

  
The bunny stilled in surprise for a second, before nodding, "Thank you sir."

  
~

  
Once night came, the toymaker got up and stretched. The toys around him whispering about the new additions, "twenty five done today, we may paint them tomorrow."

  
Shawn looked at the bunny who had stayed sat below, only getting up to make the food and wash the dish, "Guest bedroom will be first door on the right. Baths the next."

  
With that he started walking down that hall, only to be stopped by the bunny's timid voice, "Shouldn't I stay with you sir?"

  
Shawn huffed, "Nope."

  
With that his bedroom door was shut, leaving the bunny all alone with his creations.

  
~

  
In the morning he was woke up to shaking. He immediately pounced on the other, holding a knife to its throat. The bunny yelped, baring its neck and keeping its hands up. Shawn glared, "What in hells name do you think you're doin?"

  
The bunny shook, doing its best not to squirm against the other, "I got scared sir."

  
Shawn leaned back, now sitting on the other. Flipping the knife back then putting it back in his pocket, "Some demon rabbit morph who I accidentally summoned from hell itself, got scared?"

  
Nate nodded, gulping slightly. Shawn pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ya aren't supposed to get scared you twit."

  
The bunny slowly lowered his hands, "sorry sir."

  
The bunny squirmed a bit, before Shawn coughed, noticing he was sitting on something hard. He immediately sat still. Nate whined a bit, "Rabbits have hyperactive s-"

  
"Don't be finishing that sentence," Shawn rolled off the bunny, going back under his sheets. The bunny whimpered, curling up, "Sir-"

  
"Sleep. Don't have to be up for another five hours," Shawn lifted the blankets, letting the other climb in, before he fell back asleep.

  
~

  
When Shawn woke up a warm weight was on his chest, his arm wrapped around it. He groaned, stretching out a bit, before opening his eyes. When he looked down, he was greeted with a messy head of purple hair and a pair of soft ears tickling his chin. He grumbled, shoving the rabbit off his chest, "heard cuddle bunny before, but no thanks."

  
He sat up, the bunny now awake. It stared at his bare back, "Morning sir."

  
Shawn huffed, pulling the covers off himself and standing up. The bunny's gulp was audible as he bent, grabbing a couple things from a drawer. He looked back over his shoulder to see the bunny staring, its cheeks red, "Need somthin?"

  
The bunny immediately shook its head, turning its gaze to the bed. Shawn chuckled, going to the bathroom to sort himself out and get dressed.

  
When he came back out the bunny wasn't there. He hummed as he went to the living room, not surprised to see the bunny in the kitchen, setting the table. Shawn raised his eyebrows as the bunny sat down beside a chair, "Is there a reason you're sitting on the floor when there's a perfectly good chair behind ya?"

  
"You didn't give me permission to sit in a chair," the bunny explained as if it was the most simple thing in the world. The toys seemed to be having hushed debates about the rabbit.

  
Shawn huffed, sitting down in front of the food laid out for him, "Get off the damn floor and sit in a chair, would ya."

  
The bunny carefully got up and sat in the chair beside him, eating eggs and carrots.

  
When it came time, Shawn explained he was going to work. He wasn't surprised when the bunny asked what he should do. Shawn had rolled his eyes and simply said, 'don't leave.'

 

  
~

  
Shawn was tired and in need of a drink when he got home. He flicked off his shoes before his eyes widened. The place was spotless. The toys were murmuring about how much nicer it was in here, especially since the dust was cleaned off them. The toys themselves were even organized from tallest to shortest. He was purely shocked. Peeking into the kitchen he found it clean as well, along with a couple plates of food on the table with steam still coming off of them. "Hey- bunny thing," he called out.

  
Nate came out of the others bedroom, keeping his eyes to the floor, "Yes sir?"

  
"You cleaned."

  
The bunny nodded, "I was almost done putting your clothes away."

  
Shawn gaped at him, "Why in hells name would ya do that?"

  
Nate shrugged, "You gave me nothing to do, so I had to find something."

  
Shawn eyed the bunny in slight surprise, "Thank you."

  
The bunny's leg started bouncing and it nodded. It stayed quiet for a few seconds, as if waiting for something. When nothing happened it's eyes got a small dejected tint in them. Shawn sighed, "How about we sit down at the table for tonight and eat?"

  
The bunny nodded, going and sitting where he had this morning, Shawn following and doing the same. They ate in silence, the only noise being the toys in the other room, murmuring about.

  
After the meal was done, Shawn sat at his desk once more. The bunny used some sort of magic to clean up the dishes, before sitting on the floor beside the desk. The bunny scooted closer after a while. Shawn looked at him before going back to his carvings.

  
This cycle was repeated until the bunny's head was laying on his lap, "Hells name, what do you want?"

  
The bunny whimpered slightly, "Would you pet me, sir?"

  
Shawn sighed, "Lets move to the couch for a while."

  
The bunny immediately stood, going and sitting down on the couch. When Shawn plopped down the bunny sat it's head on his lap. Shawn stared for a second, before slowing combing his fingers through the others. He picked up a book and flipped through it, continuing to pet the other absentmindedly.

  
Nate sighed contently, nuzzling into the other slightly, "Thank you." A sleepy smile was on his face as he closed his eyes, soon falling asleep.


End file.
